


Student becomes the teacher

by pandora_rose_xo



Series: rarehpbingo [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fifth Year, Harry Potter Next Generation, Study Buddies, scorose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: Rose Granger-Weasley isn't used to failing or struggling. So when she does she turns to the only person she trusts - he ust so happens to have mastered the spell she is struggling with.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: rarehpbingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825618
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Caught In Your Spell Comp - Dumbledore's Armada, RAREHPBINGO





	Student becomes the teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Caught in Your Spell Flash comp hosted on the Dumbledore's Armada discord. My prompt was **_Evanesco_**
> 
> Fills my G1 square for my rarehpbingo card. The prompt was Scorpius/Rose.  
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Rose loved her study sessions with Scorpius, she loved getting to spend any time with him that she could. It made her heart happy to help him and watch his knowledge and understanding of things grow. 

That being said tonight their roles were reversed. They had just started learning the vanishing spell in Transfiguration, it had been a few weeks and she had managed to just about make a snail vanish, for some reason she just wasn’t grasping this spell - unlike him, he was doing well this time around. Which infuriated her, not that she would let him know that. It took her all her courage to ask him for help. Being the one in need of help wasn’t something that Rose Granger-Weasley was used to, but she knew that asking for help wasn’t a weakness, that being said there were only certain people in the world that she would go to for any form of help. 

She was standing outside the abandoned classroom that they seem to have adopted as their joint study spot, neither of them ever being able to study in the near silence of the library. She had been waiting long enough to wonder if he had forgotten when she saw his telltale blond head turn the corner, she broke into a wide grin as their eyes met. “Thought you were going to stand me up,” she said as he got to her and she threw her arms around his shoulders, having to stand on her tip-toes to reach. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“As if I would ever dream of doing that,” he replied, pretend shock and hurt flashing across his face before he enveloped her in a hug. “Shall we?” he asked, opening the door that she was in front of. 

“I’m sorry if I have dragged you away from anything.” She said, an apologetic look in her eyes, as she stepped backwards through the door. 

“Hush your apologies,” he smiled. “The only place I ever want to be is beside you, and you should know that already. Now should we get down to business?” He asked, a glint in his eye and the other connotation to that phrase. Which made Rose blush a lovely shade of pink. 

“Already?” She asked, she knew that they would have to work on the spell at some point, but she wanted time to relax first, she was stressed about this and a whole host of other things, fifth year wasn’t being kind to her, then again it was rarely kind to any witch or wizard going through O.W.L. preparations she supposed, and she just wanted to be a giddy teenager for a while. 

“The sooner we get to it the more practise you will have and the quicker you will master it.” He said a smug grin on his face as he repeated her own words back to her. 

“Fine,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him before stalking off to the other side of the room and sitting herself down cross-legged leaning against the wall. She turned to look at him, waiting for him to join her. 

“You can’t be good at everything all the time Ro,” he said as he crossed the room and crouched down before her. “Up you get,” he added holding his hands out to her. 

“Can’t we just sit here and work?” She asked she was comfortable sitting there. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of responding to the first bit he said. 

He sat down, “if that’s what you want then that is what we will do.” He said, pulling out his book and wand. “I take it you  _ did _ remember to bring your wand?” 

“What kind of fool do you take me for,” she asked, rolling her eyes as she pulled her own wand out from her bag. “Just ‘cause I don’t really want to be having to do this doesn’t mean I would come here unprepared.” 

“I know,” he smiled at her, “but you can be a  _ little _ forgetful at times Ro.”

“Okay, okay,” she shook her head. “Are we going to get on with this or not?” She asked, pulling his book towards her and finding the chapter that corresponded to her, currently, least favourite spell. 

“What is it you can’t get to grips with then,” he asked. They sat beside each other in class, he had watched her try and try at this spell, he couldn’t fathom what was going wrong so hoped that she had. 

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “How about you show me how  _ you _ do it and then I will try?” She suggested. It was what she would do if their roles were reversed, she pulled out a pair of old, clean socks from her bag. She had grabbed some bits and pieces from her room that they could use. Things that she wouldn’t really miss. 

“Sure,” he nodded, scooching back a little and placing the socks between them. He waved his wand “ _ evanesco _ ,” he said as clear as a bell and the socks disappeared. He looked up at Rose, “your turn.” 

She pulled one of her less than favourite scrunchies out of her bag and placed that between them, took a deep breath before waving her wand and saying the incantation in a rush. She waited, but nothing happened. The scrunchie stayed where it was. 

“You’re saying it wrong,” he said, putting his wand down he made sure that he was facing her properly. “You’re saying it like EE-van-es-ko when it is supposed to be ev-an-ES-ko. Try it now,” he gently removed her wand from her hands, “without that.” 

It took her a few more tries to get the pronunciation when she did Scorpius handed her back her wand. “Now try it again.” 

She did, and the scrunchie vanished. After a few other attempts at vanishing little things with success, she smiled. “Thank you, Scorpius.” 


End file.
